True Love
by From the quill of Cards
Summary: Haku misses Chihiro, CHihiro feels empty inside, with no memories of the spirit world....
1. Haku

_Authors note: I do not own Spirited away, or any of the characters of the movie, all I own is the plot and the exact form of writing which I use. So please read and review so I can keep it going, for if I get no reviews I will not continue this story (except for Michelle!! My bestest loyal friend!! Lol) 's are my border line as below! End authors note begin story...._

* * *

**It was a rather warm day in the Spirit world; there were more guests then normal in the Bathhouse. Everyone was hurrying around trying to make sure the guests felt at home and were conferrable in the day's heat. Ever since Chihiro left Yubaba has become more cantankerous and unpleasant to be around.  
  
"Haku!" Yubaba yelled from her chambers, making the whole bathhouse hear her voice. "I must see you now!"  
  
With a heavy sigh Haku a River Spirit who signed a contract with the Witch and has to work for her until she see fit began to walk.  
  
Haku walked up to the top floor where Yubaba lived. "Why did I become this mess?" he asked himself. Ever since Chihiro left he had felt like something was missing, a part of him that he couldn't stop from wondering to the human world. The boiler man Kamaji called it "True love" but he wasn't sure what "true love" really meant... or was...  
  
Haku reached the top floor and was interrupted by a frog that worked there... "Master Haku, you best hurry, Yubaba is in a fowl mood!" the frog said.  
  
"So I've heard...." Haku answered him under his breath.  
  
Haku made his way through the marble corridor, across the room he was met by a huge dual door. He didn't bother using the knocker, knowing that Yubaba had already sensed him there. He walked in through the doors that automatically opened for him. After making his way slowly through a few corridors and rooms, he saw Yubaba going through some papers.  
  
"Remember this Haku?" The witch asked, holding up his contract.  
  
"Yes... I was small and trying to find some sort of shelter... that was over a century ago when I signed my name onto that contract..." He answered, hiding the fact that he now knew what his real name was. That it was really Kohaku and not just Haku...  
  
"Well, when you signed this you made a bargain with me to do whatever I said, and so far I have been easygoing on any mistakes you've made. But now, I have another mission for you." She paused.  
  
"What is this Mission?" he asked with a dull expression.  
  
"I need you to go to the eleventh stop and find a rare stone, it is very valuable to me. It is called 'Mae' and it is only found under the river there. I need you to bring it to me... understand?"  
  
"Yes..." he said leaving the room.  
  
Haku walked slowly down the stairs, instead of taking the elevator, he needed to clear his thoughts and to see Kamaji...  
  
He slowly came outside where he made his way down the steps to the boiler room. "Kamaji?!" he called inside.  
  
"Yes boy?" came the answer.  
  
"Do you remember when Sen was here?" Haku asked taking off his sandals and entering the busy workroom of all the small soot balls and crossing to the other side.  
  
"Yes... this place was a lot more cheerful..." Kamaji said with a slight smile, as all the moving soot workers seemed happier when Sen's name was mentioned.  
  
"Is there anyway that I can go to the Human world without being pulled back by the contract that I signed with Yubaba? Or is there anyway to bring Sen here again?" Haku asked.  
  
"I do not know for sure if it would work but you could always just try leaving, just far enough to make her hear you, that will be enough to spark her memory about this place and her curiosity enough to make her come looking for this world again..." he stopped then gave Haku a grave glare "But do you really want her to fall under Yubaba's contract or spells again?"  
  
Haku stopped all his thinking about how much he wanted her to come here. All the thoughts of her being with him suddenly faded away. He didn't want her to leave a life of freedom in the human world to come to a life of work in the bathhouse... he didn't want to take that one thing he didn't have from her...  
  
Haku sat there in thought, not replying to Kamaji's question.  
  
The hot day quickly turned into a cold night, Haku had not yet left the boiler room he was still in deep thought even though he had fallen asleep. Kamaji dare not disturb him, due to the fact that he had grown close to the boy who had paid him a visit everyday, who had so long been alone then met someone and is alone again... truth be told he pitied the boy most of all.**

* * *

_What ya think? Any good? Leave me a review please!!_


	2. Chihiro

_Authors note: Once again I do not own Spirited Away although I wish I did! Lol anyways please send me FB and I can get chapters up quicker!!! So R&R and don't forget to check my other stories out!_

* * *

**Back in the human world Chihiro had grown to be a beautiful sixteen-year- old girl. Her hair had darkened into a raven tone, but her eyes stayed the same chocolate color.  
  
Everyday she went to school and everyday she was just like a normal girl. All of her memories about the spirit world had been erased from her mind when she walked out of the spirit world and into her own.  
  
Deep inside of her soul something was missing, a part of her was left in the spirit world, and that was why she always felt lonely. Chihiro felt as if nothing she ever did was good enough for her parents or anyone else.  
  
Her parents weren't the same since they returned to their human form, they grew cold to the touch and tired. One morning about a year after their return they died a natural death. Leaving Chihiro without any family to go to. She was put in the orphanage, and was adopted a month afterwards.  
  
She lived in the same house as she had lived in with her real parents before her parents died...  
  
"Chihiro! Come down stairs we have to go to the store!" a voice called from the living room.  
  
"One second! I have to find my shoes!" Chihiro called down as she rummaged through her treasure-chest where she kept her things.  
  
"You have five minutes!" her mother called up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes'um!" she said as she found her shoes and put them on. Chihiro looked into the mirror on her dresser and began to braid her hair, at the end she tied it with a beautiful purple hair tie that she had received from her friend before she moved. Or so she thought, the hair tie was the one that her friends had made for her at Zeneba's all those years ago.  
  
"Ok im ready!" Chihiro called as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Chihiro hunny, will you go to the store without me? I have some work to do before your father gets home from work." Her mother asked.  
  
"Sure mom." She answered grabbing the keys and walking out of the front door.  
  
She drove down the hill to a highway intersection and was stopped by a road worker, "Sorry Ms. But the road is closed please take the detour." He told her.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
As she drove off the road workers eyes flashed and he vanished. She drove down a shaded dirt road and stopped when she saw a entrance in front of the entrance was a moss covered statue of some kind. She got out of the car and walked into the tunnel before her.  
**

* * *

_Short I know but it will get better I hope!!! Keep reading please!_


End file.
